


Necessary sacrifices

by EarthGal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Brotherly Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sam in Love, Sibling Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthGal/pseuds/EarthGal
Summary: There's nothing that Dean would put in front of Sam, including himself.





	Necessary sacrifices

He gradually got used to the kisses and touches. At the beginning it was hard not to feel suckered when Sam pecked him on the lips or wanted to make out. Dean would be taken aback, short of visible flinching. It would take him a while to reciprocate, shoulders tensing, before he remembers how he promised Sam that sure, yeah, he loved him too, that he was _in love_ with him.

He's supposed to love and want this, right?

Dean gives in, and plays the part. 

How could he not? His brother _is_ everything. If Dean had told him the truth, Sam might have walked away and turned his back on Dean and the hunting life forever. So Dean lied, and it tasted like truth for how close it is to truth. For he worshipped the ground Sam walked on. There ain't no him without Sam.

Sure, he doesn't want to kiss him or fuck him, like lovers do and like Sam wants, but he could. _He did_. 

He's doing it right now. Sam is on top of him, straddling him, dancing on his cock and taking his thick length like a champ, looking down at Dean through a curtain of floppy hair — eyes lust-filled, gone, adoring. They're going at it, Dean pumping his dick deep into his little brother's passage. They're racing together towards their orgasms, one faster than the other. One’s less forced than the other’s.

In his head, Dean sometimes imagines he's with someone else. He closes his eyes and pictures Lisa, or Cassie, any of the women he currently sleeps with on the side, or any of the Brazzers girls he jacks off to when he falls into a porn hole one night or another.

Of course, Sam doesn't know that.

Dean never told him they're not exclusive; that their erotic commitment is a cover for a codependent, twisted relationship that Dean is as guilty of as Sam. It would break his Sammy's heart. Dean keeps it to himself and when it happens, it's always impersonal, hurried, hidden, and Dean feels like a whore, but does it anyway. 

He can't rid himself of that constant craving for a woman's supple flesh.

He also dutifully clears his browser history. 

 _Sam is enough._ Even if the statement is not exactly true, it’s all what his baby brother needs to know. 

Sam's cock quivers and its slit bursts with ecstasy, squirting its juices all over Dean. Sam flops forward, landing in Dean's arms and taking his breath away. Dean comes too, inside his little brother, his chest heaving.

The post-coital intimacy is Dean's favorite part, despite how wet and sticky he feels. _It's the only good part._

He lies about this too, pretending to hate it and jokingly calls Sam a girl for wanting to drag it on. But Dean loves it. He loves how relaxed, raw and solid Sam is against him. He loves his little brother's musky smell. He loves feeling Sam's heartbeats against his own, his breath ghosting on his sweat-damp skin.

Dean loves his brother. Definitely _not_  this way. But also this way,  _if he must._  


End file.
